


New Year's Resolution

by csichick_2



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers
Genre: Before They Were Rangers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: Adam sets his New Year's Resolution.





	New Year's Resolution

Adam’s tired of sneaking around. He and Rocky have been dating for about a year and he’s been lying to his parents ever since. As much as he loves his boyfriend, he hates lying to his parents even more. He understands why Rocky is bound and determined to keep their relationship a secret from everyone except Aisha – the two of them had only been together about a month when Rocky’s older brother was outed and to say that Mrs. DeSantos did not take it well was an understatement.

However, Adam knows that his parents will react differently. Mrs. Park’s younger brother is a frequent visitor to the Park home, and Adam has known for years that his Uncle Elliott is gay. The only reason that Adam has stayed silent about his own bisexuality is because of Rocky’s fears.

But that changes today. Today starts 1994 and Adam’s New Year’s Resolution is to come out his parents. And if that costs him his relationship with Rocky, that’s a risk he’s willing to take.


End file.
